The invention relates to a window frame system, window frame attachment system and vehicle hull window frame attachment system, as well as to a use of such systems.
Conventional window frames in a vehicle, such as an airplane, are riveted to the hull and/or to stringers along the hull.
US 2006/0060705 A1 teaches the provision of an airplane window frame, being attached to a strap. This strap is attached to a skin with a plurality of fasteners. A plurality of fittings are positioned on the strap. A plurality of fasteners extending through the fittings attaches the fittings to the underlying structures to form a structural load path.